New Year Kisses
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: The hosts of this New Year's party stumble across a scene they didn't expect.


**Note:** I've ended up back under the comfort blanket of our old team here. And although this isn't explicit like my Robbie/Ronan fic, it's still an off-the-wall pairing in this.

* * *

"Are you tired?" Robbie asked, raising his voice just enough to be heard by the woman next to him on the sofa.

"Yeah, absolutely knackered." It was a New Years party and she had been working until after 8, and it was now approaching 3am.

"We can go up now," He offered, running his hand along her thigh as he nuzzled her neck. "Jamie said that he'd make sure everything was in order if us old pair need to go to sleep."

Jackie smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing that sleep was the last thing on his mind. "We shouldn't; it's our party."

"It's our house and I am going to take my wife to her bed." They had a bathroom downstairs so had made it abundantly clear earlier to guests that they weren't to be anywhere other than the ground floor. It wasn't that they had intended to escape for their own pleasures before everyone left, they just preferred knowing their other rooms weren't intruded upon. Jamie had his own place thanks to landing a good job following college, but as their house was bigger they made the decision to host and he could simply sleep in the spare room for a couple of nights until the alcohol wore off.

"Fine," She pretended it was an effort but happily laced her fingers through his.

Their hallway was spacious as all the rooms led off from it so people were milling around as Robbie dragged her towards the stairs. However, she almost walked in to his back as he came to a halt suddenly.

"I thought you wanted to get up?" She joked with a hand going around his waist before her eyes found what he was looking at.

Stuart was pressed back against one of the walls with Jamie's hands all over him. She couldn't say she was as stunned as her husband since she had noticed how close the two men had been in the lead-up to midnight and afterwards. This also confirmed that she had in fact spied them being the other's first kiss of the year as Robbie had pulled her in for their own.

She tried to reach out to grab his arm as he stormed past but she wasn't quick enough yet knew she would follow him. First though she couldn't stop herself from hissing at the other pair, "You idiots!"

She poured another couple of drinks and went outside, avoiding the people who were trying to get away from the music that was pounding through the speakers. They owned a small hut which they had converted into a little den for when either or both of them needed a break away from the big world. She knew it was where he would have retreated to, and that nobody thought it was anything more than a shed so it would not have been occupied during the evening so far.

She flicked the lights on immediately, Robbie brooding in the dark was not her favourite person in the world. "Thought you were giving up." She casually muttered, sitting down on the sofa bed he was on as he smoked a cigarette.

He tapped the excess into an ashtray, "It's this or have more drink, and I know you would appreciate that less."

He leaned his head back on the wall next to her, silence not a problem between them these days. She could sense the gears of his mind were in overdrive over what they had just witnessed but she didn't want to push it.

"My son and my supposed best mate…"

"Robbie, we're all half-pissed, it will just be one of those things. They're adults."

"It's twisted. Stuart has barely split up with Ewan and Jamie isn't gay." He would not have minded if Jamie wasn't heterosexual but nothing had pointed towards that before - everyone had been convinced he and Ronan would get together but eventually she had got tired of him playing with her emotions so had found another guy. Robbie found himself feeling protective of Stuart, they were all aware that he was not handling his breakup well and on top of that he had turned up to the party already with a few drinks in his system.

"We have to accept Stuart and Ewan aren't getting back together this time, and maybe Jamie's a bit confused - he's still only twenty-one." Jackie loved her stepson but she had seen that he was good at doing exactly the things which would gain the most reaction from his father. Whether that was because he had spent so long without a dad and he just wanted attention was irrelevant in her eyes; Robbie didn't deserve any of it. "And if it does turn out to be something more, then if it makes them happy you can't really try to prevent it surely."

"I know but-"

"Robs, honestly I'm just as confused about all this, you don't have to explain yourself to me." He finally looked at her, their eyes locking and acknowledged to themselves that truly nobody - not even his child - had impacted their lives as much as the person next to them.

"I love you."

"Right back at you," She said before their lips touched briefly and they settled against their partner, exhausted after the day and night they had endured.

Not long after though, they heard a knock on the door to the den, "Are you in there?"

"Piss off!" Robbie shouted as soon as he heard his son's voice. As much as he did stand by what he and Jackie had just discussed he was not in the mood to talk about the scene more.

Instead, the door opened and Jamie entered as Robbie got to his feet.

"He was upset about what happened with Ewan, I was just cheering him up." As he said the words, a smirk played on his mouth which Robbie felt his anger increase over.

"Sticking your tongue down his throat won't help! Christ, you've slept with his daughter!"

"They aren't related by blood and as if you haven't been with families. He didn't seem to have any complaints. And he knows what he's doing so I didn't mind it."

"Grow up! I swear, if you had anything to do with them splitting up I won't be held responsible for what I do."

"Why do you have to act like you're somehow better than me? Jesus, at least I'm making a life for myself while I have fun - you always just chucked away the rest of your chances for any quick fuck!"

"How dare you!" Robbie felt fingers snake around his forearm as he was just about to raise it for a punch. He glanced down and saw his wife raise an eyebrow with an interceptible shake of her head. Taking a deep breath he found her hand with his and held it, receiving a small squeeze from Jackie for not doing anything stupid. The only sound for a little time was the separate breathing patterns

She turned to the younger male, "Just go, Jamie."

"I don't know why you stick around him, you could do so much better." Jamie directed to her as a parting shot. It hurt for his son to be saying that to her but Jackie had heard the same statement for the past three years since the start of their relationship from all and sundry - the words didn't make her regret the choices she'd made.

Turning around he left the den, slamming the door behind him. She watched as Robbie dropped back down on to the chair with her and covered his face with his hands.

"He's like you. Exactly like you. Both so full of yourself." She knew she was possibly coming off as a bit of a bitch by comparing the two but it was totally true.

"I never toyed with my dad's mate just for some fun."

"Robbie, at least Stuart is actually single - you hit on me regardless of whether I was single, in a relationship or even married."

"But that's because we were always meant to be together." He replied, running his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Do you want to pull out this bed and stay in here tonight?" She knew he did not want to return to the house with the prospect of facing the two others.

He wrapped his arms around her from the side and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Can we not stay here for ever?"

"As much as I love you, one of us would kill the other in this small a space." She whispered, kissing his forehead.

* * *

Back in the kitchen Stuart was waiting on Jamie reappearing, not believing what had happened within the past half hour. He could not feel any regret over the act itself - being caught by Robbie had not been planned though - it would hopefully help in the long run to move on with his life.

"They are the biggest hypocrites going."

Even in his currently intoxicated state, Stuart could see the issues surrounding this occurrence, "It's probably just because they didn't expect it, I mean they have known both of us for so long."

Looking around, Jamie realised that almost all the guests had left in the time he'd been gone. "Do you want to shut up this place and continue to have some New Year fun?"

"Better yet we can go back to mine and then we don't have to explain in the morning."

"Thought you'd never ask," Jamie said with a wink while his mouth connected with the jaw of the other man. He felt they should both start the year off in a more memorable way than moping around over their past relationships. Although, it was never going to matter who it was, he just needed to get off with someone. He only hoped that Stuart understood this would be nothing more than a one-time thing.


End file.
